


Interlude

by purestarlove



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:50:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1967868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purestarlove/pseuds/purestarlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VrTA8wAtMa4&feature=youtube_gdata_player</p><p>Set between Season 2, Episodes 8 and 9.<br/>Would help if reader knew canon of Hannibal.<br/>Slight spoilers for these 2 eps.<br/>Inspired by this song and lyrics:on you tube above - Depeche Mode : I am you and you are me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude

INTERLUDE

 

Hannibal let out a sigh of relief as he very carefully managed to prise the gun from Wills hand.  
Will was still shaking and his tears seemed to illuminate his eyes and their bewitching deep oceanic blue.  
Hannibal took Wills neck in a gentle but firm embrace and spoke to him softly about not killing for Stevey but for himself.  
Hannibals fingers ghosted across Wills neck and he couldn't resist an exploring thumb on his cheekbone.

Dr Lecter was an artist by design - he wrote and played for his harpsichord, music for the connoisseur,  his drawing skills were rival to any great artist, his cooking skills out shone even the most amazing nouveau resturants, his wine collection was for the most perfect pallette and the hundreds of murders he had performed were complex, full of messages and expression, a pouring out of his deepest,  darkest , secret, private innermost soul. The soul of a sociopath.  And that was all he knew, a way to find something in his own inner life, something that was shared but never revealed. 

But Will was something different.  He had the most amazing deductive brain which allowed him to put crime scenes in his head and read them. Will had saved many lives but immersing his somewhat fragile self identity into the mind of serial killers had taken its toll.  
And knowing that Hannibal was such a creature, a killer, an animal who seemed to know no wrong, who had set Will up as the Chepaspake Ripper - not only to get him sent to death row but mainly because Will knew. He knew everything about Hannibals 'habits' and feared that would lead to his own, no doubt amazing, death and he was not going to just lie down and let it happen.

However  , at that minute, he was more worried about how much he wanted to kill the social worker that it was making him shake with rage and fear of his own feelings of wanting to take their life.

What was worrying him the most was that he had wanted to pull the trigger, he had wanted to feel the power of disposing of that monster who had taken 16 young girls lives.

And as he had shaken in terror at his own self discovery, Hannibal had pulled their heads together and spoken softly, reassuringly, gliding his cool fingertips across his neck and cheek. That caused the biggest scare of his life! Because Lecters gentle breath whispering across Wills sensitive face had made every single hair on his body stand up and his pulse race.  
What the hell was going on? He knew Hannibal was a serial killer. He knew he had set Will up to go to his death in prison. Will still was fearful of death by Hannibal and being served up for some complex dinner to Jack and Alana.

The car pulled up to Hannibals house and he walked around to Wills side he opened the door and shook him gently.  
Will awoke with a start, he had dropped alsleep after all.  
" Will, you are freezing and not awake enough to drive.  
Let me take you into the house and get you some coffee "  
Will yawned and opened his eyes. 

Lecter felt an unexpected pang of, of...something when he saw Wills long eyelashes. ' beauty'  his guts called but he resolutely pushed the feeling down.  
In Hannibals house the atmosphere was hushed as Will half lay and half sat on the sofa.

He opened his mouth and in a hushed voice:  
"Am I to be killed tonight?"  
Hannibal let out a brittle laugh,  
"Not tonight Will, not tonight. "

Will couldn't stop his tell tale body from trembling.  
It was nothing to do with fear. It was not from worry but just from simple attraction. He had to admit to himself that his strange sexual obsession with Lecter was growing  everyday, every minute Will spent with Hannibal,  it was getting more difficult not to say or do something about the slow burn just under his skin the minute he was in his presence. 

Eventually Hannibal broke the silence.  
"You are still cold Will. Why dont you use my shower to get properly warm? I have warm clean clothes you can put on after."  
Will looked up from his silky lashes, soft, dreamy,  luminous eyes suddenly suspicious.  
Hannibal chuckled unsurprised.  
"I told you, no death tonight Will "  
Will couldn't help himself from smiling back.  
"Ok, thank you"

The shower was one, of course, of extreme luxury-a huge shower head and jets of water at the sides. You really could fit five in there and Wills  jealousy took a hard bite of pain in his stomach as he imagined Alana in there with Hannibal,  or maybe many orgies that ended with the victims blood washed easily down the large plughole. 

Will heard the words : "No death tonight" and bravely and quickly removed his clothes, switched on the shower.  
He stepped in and felt his muscles relax under warmth and fast moving water, like a tropical downpour.  
He washed his hair quickly and let the water run down his face. 

Then there was an nearly imperceptible rustle of the curtains before Will opened his eyes to see Hannibal standing naked in front of him.  
Will took a sharp intake of breath. This time his shivering wasn't from fear but from the immaculate pale body he saw before him. Will looked up from Hannibals perfectly manicured toes, slowly raising his eye to his long, long,  perfectly toned legs, his body muscled , amazing muscular arms, so strong and sculptured. Hannibal had the body of  wrestler. Like the rest of his life his body was a work of art,

Hannibal pouted with a half smile at Will, his chocolate eyes seeming to melt under his grey lashes.

Hannibal was doing exactly the same thing, only he started with the wet curls that clung to frame his handsome face. Then Wills eyes, long lashes glittering with water, his fascinating eyes with his pupils blown to black by the sight of Hannibal before him.

Hannibal began to approach Will, speaking in hushed tones as if he was a shy animal.  
"May I kiss you Will?"  
He was met with a shy smile as Will nodded his head almost imperceptibly.  
Hannibal stepped forwards and buried his hands in Wills dark curls before beginning to place open mouthed kisses all over Wills nape and neck. Will let out the tiniest sound of surprise as his whole body reacted to the soft kisses. 

Hannibal reached Wills  lips and hesitated, worried about what he was doing here to Will, but Will showed no such hesitation and stepped forward into the kiss and their bodies met. Both of the men were fully aroused and both let out a groan of sheer sensual pleasure when their cocks met.  
Hannibal started to kiss Wills lips with barely any pressure but feeling Hannibals hardness against his own drove Will crazy.  
He began to kiss Hannibal in earnest,  feverish, passionate kisses, sucking at his bottom lip, pushing his  body against  Hannibals again and again, running his hands all over his taught back,rubbing his cock deliberately against his lovers.

Hannibal was trying to be cool and in control but even he could not resist the onslaught from Will!  
"Have you ever been with a man before Will?" Hannibals voice was thick with desire.  
Will shook his head and stopped moving for a moment as the realisation of what was going to happen hit his racing heart.  
"I will make it beautiful for you, sublime. I'll make sure you receive no pain and will stop any time you ask. Do you understand me ?"  
Hannibal pressed his cock against Wills again and Will knew in his mind  that he definitely did not want to stop.  
"I want you" ,he managed to whisper, his voice conveying his deep need that had come over him since... god since they first met.  
Hannibal started to kiss and nip all down Wills chest and smiled when he took Wills cock in his tight fist at the intake of breath finishing with an  
encouraging moan from Will.

Kneeling, now in front of Will, Hannibal began to lick his erection up and down and to circle his tongue around the tip, loving the juices that flowed so readily from the slit. Then with a deliberate forcefulness Hannibal swallowed  Will whole and opened his throat to take in every inch.  
Will let out a shout of surprise at the intensity of both pleasure and shock. He automatically grabbed Hannibals hair in his fists and hung on tight.  
The delight of feeling Hannibals hot, velvet ,tongue was melting any fear or resistance Will felt.He was lost in the intense waves of erotic pleasure that was filling his whole body with sexual ecstasy.  
Somehow Hannibal was able to suck and lick at the same time which Will had never experienced before.  
In one way he never wanted this feeling, most of all this feeling with Hannibal to end.  
But then it was too late. Wills body couldn't hold off any longer nature took over and he whispered;  
"Hannibal,  I am going to come, as deep in your throat as I can go. Take it all, take all of me."  
And then he just exploded, pumping his cock as far as he could into Hannibals needy, generous mouth the words "ohmygod,  jesus, Hannibal what are you doing to me?".

Hannibal still battling his own throbbing cock, swallowed and sucked Will dry.

He stood up, trembling with desire and as Will was getting his breath back, Hannibal picked up the liquid soap and began to wash Will all over, into every part of his body.

Will, suddenly broke out of his sexual haze and felt selfish. He reached down for Hannibals cock and was amazed at how hard he was, his cock reaching up to his stomach.  
Hannibal swept Wills hand away and began to turn Wills body into the water to rinse off the soap.  
"Hannibal,  what about you? "  
Smiling Hannibal simply said " Its my turn now. But the pleasure will increase from here to both of us. Don't worry, this will be divine! Now turn towards the wall and spread your legs out and hands on the wall then my pleasure will begin"  
Will did as he was told. Hannibal had complete control. In the past he would never of willingly given control to this man but, just in this moment, with these feelings he just did as he was told.  
Hannibal began to kiss and lick all down Wills spine. As he reached Wills ass he nipped tiny bites along his cheeks until he got to the top of his legs.  
Then he carefully pulled Wills cheeks apart and in a flash took his broad tongue and ran it from the top to the bottom in a deep sweep.Will nearly jumped out of his skin as Hannibals expert tongue dipped into his hole.  
Hannibal simply pulled Wills cheeks a bit further apart and began to rim him, with some vigour!  
All Will could feel was the most amazing sexual pleasure he had ever known,  more than the tremendous blow job he had just enjoyed.  
He heard from somewhere far away gutteral, feral noises and wondered where they were coming from till he realised it was himself.  
Hannibals tongue circled Wills entrance constantly,  dipping inside him over and over.  
Will realized he was being prepared for full sex but he didn't care and just wanted Hannibal to make love to him forever. Because this was love, he could feel it radiating from his heart, adding even more bliss to the love making.  
Will was fully hard again when Hannibal started to gather the juices from both of their leaking cocks and began by placing a finger at Wills entrance.  
Hannibal spoke, his voice gravelly with restraint.

"Will I am going fuck you now. I will be careful,  I will make it good for you but I need to know that you will tell me straight away if it hurts or you are not enjoying it."

Will just didn't care anymore,  he just wanted Hannibal inside him.  
"Just fuck me, please! Give me everything you have got to the last millimetre"  
"Are you sure Will, I am quite well endowed?"  
Will smiled a secret smile at Hannibals honesty and replied:  
"Give me it all. I want you all the way inside me." Will hesitated for one moment carefully considering his  next words. He couldn't deny that he was apprehensive  
Hanniball let out a groan of pleasure as Will said quietly "Touch the centre of me Hannibal , let me feel you touch me .Touch my sweet spot inside and make me yours tonight  
He positioned Will back against the wall and collected both of their pre-cum and slathered it over his cock and two fingers both of which he pushed into Wills body.

Hannibals breathing was hot and heavy, despite what he had said to Will he could no longer control his urges.

Hannibal slipped  into the falling water next to Will and pushed up against him  Hannibal positioned himself first circling Wills entrance he began, inch by inch he eased into the tight heat, gritting his teeth and gasping at the rush of new sensations. Wills body allowed him entrance, gradually accepting him into its warmth as if he belonged there, a sentiment that Hannibal also agreed with wholeheartedly. He had nothing to compare this feeling to. Nothing. This was right.  
This was where he belonged.

Will reached a hand back, gripping at Hannibal’s hip tightly, pressing him when he slowed until they were fully joined  Hannibals chest and abdomen tightly pressing against Wills back.  
For a long minute they stood like that, both breathing heavily, both for the moment overwhelmed by these unprecedented feelings, both physically and emotionally.  
“Okay?” Hannibal asked, that urgency ripping through his stomach again.  
“Okay,” Will murmured, lost for a word to better describe how he felt.  
“Then move, Hannibal"  whispered. “Move.”  
Again the word reverberated through his very being and  Hannibal had to to squeeze the base of his erection to stop himself from coming. Will was aware of what was happening and pushed back against him teasingly.  
Hannibal let out a small sound approaching a growl and pushed Will forward till his hands were back on the tiles, his legs spread.

Will let out a gasp of surprise and Hannibal pushed even deeper into his body from this new angle.  
Hannibal spread his knees to gain balance, forcing Will do the same. He slid a little deeper as their angle changed and he felt a shiver run through the man beneath him.

“Yeah, like that,”Hannibal sighed.

Will lost himself, letting this new found instinct show him the way. 

Making love to Will was so much more than a physical thing to Hannibal – physical, he could have done with Alannah or any willing girl.. This was something different. Hannibal hadn’t expected this at all when he had hatched his plan. With each moan, each slide of skin and every shaking breath he was being changed; unmade and newly created in another form.  
   
Will would never have dreamed of making love with any man, let alone Hannibal but now he was here, filled and possessed by the man inside him he knew the real meaning of his feelings for him. Hannibal gritted his teeth and tried to keep it slow, measured, to make this last for as long as he possibly could, but when Will pushed back, making those animalistic sounds, he was completely lost. And Will kept pushing back again and again as he tightened internal muscles around Hannibals cock andand his lover slid all the way home again and again.  
Heat  
Heat and muscle and tight, it was so tight, so hot -- Will slammed the tiles with the flat of his hand, bracing hard . Hannibal wanted to draw him up and back into his arms, into his lap, wanted to come holding him, stroking his dick, but Will trembled forward and Hannibal pushed to follow, groping for handholds, just trying to hang on. He wanted to do this right, get the angle, long slow strokes, but he was coming, he couldn't stop it." Will tell me, tell me right now, I need to hear you say it now! “  
Will found his empathy of Hannibal was growing and he knew exactly what to say:  
“I love you. I love you Hannibal and I’d do anything for you!”

And hearing the word Hannibal came with a gut-punched gasp.  
Hannibal’s body jerked hard with the first shot. Then his back arched and he convulsed, letting out a harsh sob. Hannibal kept coming as the tight, fast contractions rippled up Wills spine; Hannibal was coming in pulse after pulse of release so intense that his whole body shook with the force of it, and Wills ass was still squeezing in spasms as the climax started to ebb, sucking more out of him, milking him dry. It was the most muscular, powerful orgasm Hannibal could have ever imagined, and before he was finished he was curling over him, wrapping around him, trying to hold on to the moment forever.

Slowly, regretfully they prised themselves apart as Hannibal silently fell out of Wills body.  
They began to kiss again, a different pace now,  as if enquiring that the other was all right , that their feelings were as intense as before.  
They were both totally satisfied and their intentions towards each other had only increased.  
Hannibal was the first to break away, again to push them into the falling water and washed them both again. Will , mesmerised by the passion that had yet to leave his body left Hannibal to his obsessive compulsiveness.

The next thing wIll knew he was being dried with the softest and whitest towels he had ever known.

Hannibal took the still dazed Will into the bedroom and guided him to lie on crisp Eygptian sheets which were the most luxurious he had ever felt.  
He disappeared for a moment and came back with a carafe of spring water and two glasses. Hannibal talked Will into drinking some before he joined Will in bed.

Before Hannibal could rasp out an inquiry, Wills tongue was deep in his mouth, capturing his tongue and sucking hard. Hannibal straightened lying flat on the bed and Hannibal felt Wills scalding hand on his weeping wet cock. Will straddled himself over Hannibals hips and, slowly, slowly, he slid Hannibals cock inside him................

And then Hannibals whole body was on fire; the world was spinning crazily around him..

Colours swirled around in his brain, lights flashed under his eyelids, sounds escaped from his mouth he had never heard before, a stream of words and noises that made no sense and perfect sense. Hannibal  was totally lost to the feeling, the unbelievable, incredible feeling.

Somewhere in his mind he registered what was actually happening and he laughed out loud with joy and excitement. Will laughed too as he , literally grabbed Hannibals wrists with some force guided Hannibal's hands to his chest.

Hannibal sensed Wills skin with every pore of his own, aware how Will felt like glowing, wet silk, both inside and out.

He ran his hands over Wills damp, hot, smooth chest, teased his nipples and ran his hands through that fluffy, scruffy , curly hair . Hannibal felt like he was being ravished by some wild night creature, and he loved it. Will contributed to the image, biting Hannibal's neck, nipples and shoulders as his passion escalated.

Ohh. Oh, yes. Hannibal didn't know what sounds he was making, except that they meant need; he didn't know what his body was doing, except that it was moving, with that raw, aching need radiating out of him and that  Will was inside of him, oh, his fucking incredible Will. He didn't even know the rate at which time was passing. His body and mind were so oversensitized, so primed with arousal, he felt that the tiniest movement would send him over the edge.................. but not yet, please not yet.............he wanted more................. Hannibal started whispering things, all broken and scattered across uneven breath, "Fuck...fuck...yes...fuck...don't..oh, fuck..."  
. 

Then his whimpers and moans changed to sobs, and he arched forwards, panting at Will's ear, whose thighs were burning with the effort of his thrusting .Hannibal guided one  of Wills hands to his beautiful, hard cock, the other to his nipples.

"That’s it, baby…fuck me…FUCK me…oh god, DO IT, Will…take me…"

Will was beginning to lose it, Hannibal knew it, so he tried to take control. Hannibal held tight onto Wills hips, lifting them slightly to get better access, and began to push up inside him in rhythm with Wills own pushing down. It was now that Will was glad his arms were strong from chopping wood.  
He took both of Hannibals hands and laced their fingers together, using all last remnants of his energy and strength, and leaned forward to hold them above Hannibals head.  
Hannibal tried to resist but was too lost to find his own strength.  
"You might believe that you are fucking me ,Hannibal, but I am taking you now, and you will lie there and not be able to stop me doing anything I choose to do."  
Hannibal gave a helpless cry, a delicious squeezing of the muscles in his tight, sweet ass, and Will 's cock obeyed right on cue.Crying out in exquisite pleasure, Hannibal shouted "No" and Will laughed again "You are mine"  . Then the sudden tightness of Hannibals climax sent Will straight into mental whiteout and then he found himself completely mindless looking down at Hannibals silhouette as he threw his head back, groaning deep in his throat, taking all that Will gave him.

Hannibal felt himself dissolve and tumbled down into Will with his mind, and dimly felt his body follow suit, twisting in wild spasms, hips pumping as he came. The orgasm hit him in hard, rolling waves and moments later Hannibals hand, chest and belly were covered in Wills hot semen  as Hannibal repeated his name over and over like a precious, holy mantra.

When Will had caught his breath he carefully removed himself from Hannibal and padded into the bathroom to fetch hot flannels and the velvety towels to wipe them both down.

Hannibal seemed to have drifted into a light sleep but Will washed them both down carefully and dried them softly. 

Will  noticed a stray tear had trickled doen Hannibals face and he kissed it away.

Will got into bed and pulled the bedclothes over them both and took Hannibal in his arms, Hannibals head rested on Wills chest and their legs intertwined  soft cocks nestling on top of each other. 

Sunrise rays slipped in between the curtains and Will began to wake. They were still in the same position and Will was tempted to stay but, on the other hand, he was really unsure of Hannibals reaction.

So he carefully unwound their legs and arms and slipped out of bed without waking his lover.

He quickly got dressed and wrote a quick note for Hannibal:

"Had to go and feed the dogs. See you later? X "

Hannibal woke about an hour later and reached for Will, sitting upright when he realised he was gone. He was not pleased, not pleased at all.

What terrible thing had he done to scare Will away? Nothing? Will had used him and he had revealed all of himself. Not a good situation. H e needed no one, he had his perfect life. Will had , once again, become the enemy , the man who knew far too much.

Their was only one thing thing to do. Will must die.

Hannibal had nearly died when Will had sent someone to kill him. Now he would return the favour quid pro quo.


End file.
